


Carried Away

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: Hammy One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Lemons, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: John and Alex get a little carried away with a drunken game of spin the bottle.





	Carried Away

Alex stroked his fingers through his long hair and reached down to spin. He grabbed the bottle he had emptied twenty minutes before and spun.

He heard a gasp and than a giggle and saw the bottle pointing at Peggy.

"Come on." he lifted her up and brought her behind the curtain to give her a small kiss. She giggled and returned to her spot.

She spun and it landed on John Laurens. Blush crept into his face and he smiled and took her behind the curtain and they returned. John spun and it landed on Alex. Eliza whispered something to Angelica and they both giggled. Hercules high-fived both Lafayette and Burr.

Alex stood up and took John's hand and pulled him behind the curtain. He kissed John and John kissed him back.

Alex licked the outside of John's lips and grabbed his shirt. John moved his mouth down to Alex's neck and sucked hickies into it.

Alex brushed his dick against John's and moved his hands down to John's hips.

John tugged both men's jeans off and they were standing there in their briefs.

Alex grabbed John's cock and rubbed small circles into it with his thumb. John swung his hips away from Alex's hands and returned them to their general area. He pushed them forward, colliding his dick with Alex's.

Alex pulled down John's briefs while John pulled down Alex's. Alex pushed his dick into John's and John bit his lip to suppress a moan.

John swirled his hips around, sometimes making Alex go deep into him and sometimes almost pulled out.

Alex pulled out and checked his watch. "It's been five minutes." he said and handed John his pants.

"Okay." John speedily put his pants on and they walked out from behind the curtain hand-in-hand.

"We're gonna join the taken people of the party. Aaron Burr has next spin." Alex said

"Damn. Bye-bye, lovebirds!" Maria sang "Ah, fuck it. Eliza, come on." Maria dragged Eliza with her and followed Alex and John to the taken people.

Burr looked at the people around him and spun. It landed on Peggy and they went behind the curtain.


End file.
